


Vocabulary

by Zeelian



Series: The Eternal Universe [6]
Category: Vocabulary - Fandom
Genre: Dictionary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelian/pseuds/Zeelian
Summary: A list of words and expressions of The Eternal Universe.Refer to chapter name for index.





	Vocabulary

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Urui_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

Urui is the largest demonic language, similar to our English, a language that most demons speak to some extent.  
For many species it is their native language, while for others such as the Obsidian Angels and the Shadelings it is a secondary language that is widely spoken.  
The Obsidian Angels will almost always speak Urui when other species are present due to their language being hard or even impossible for most species to speak.

Urui has three distinct genders which are identified by a gender specific vowel.  
Male, O  
Female, A  
Neutral or genderless, I  
  
The gender identifying vowel can be both an ending, and an inner part of a word and will be denoted as an underscored I.  
If no further details are added that I is simply replaced by an O for male and an A for female.

 

 

**(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Urui_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)**

 

 **N** **i** **Tz** **i** **:** “I am”, or “My name is”  
Both significant vowels change to denote gender

 **Y** **i** **:** Personal pronoun used the same way as he, she, him, her, they

 **Y** **i** **n:** Basic titles/honorifics equivalent to Mr, Ms, Miss, Mrs

 **Ier** **i** **:** Honorific titles similar to Sir or Ma'am

 **Miri** **i** **:** A Lilim minor.  
A Lilim is considered a minor until after they have been presented to Lilith and earned their Ramhiri.

 **Ramhir** **i** **:** Rights as an adult, age of majority

 **Sim** **i** **r** **i** **:** Mate to be, courtship partner.  
Simiri has two gender signifying letters representing the two persons involved in a manner similar to subject and object.  
The first letter signifying the one doing the courting, and the second signifying the one being courted.  
A female courted by a male would be Simora  
A male courted by a genderless person would be Simiro **  
**

 

 **Am** **i** **:** Term of endearment similar to sweetheart, sweetie or love that can be romantic, familial or platonic.

 **N isihri: **Love, this is commonly used in combination with Ami, but is used exclusively for romantic love.  
Nishiri has a somewhat unusual pattern as the second and third signifying vowels are linked.  
A female talking to or about her male lover would use Nashoro  
A gender neutral person speaking to or of their female lover would use Nishara

 

 **Sh** **i** **:** Parent

 **M** **i** **:** Sibling

 **Sh** **i** **m** **i** **:** Parent's siblings.  
Shimi can also be used as a general term for a more distant relative.

 **Sh** **i** **sh** **i** **:** Grandparent.  
The first significant letter denotes the parent, the second the grandparent.  
Paternal grandmother - Shosha

 **Shi and Mi additional uses:**  
The 'Shi' for parent and 'Mi' for sibling can be combined in various way's to specify relationships, but most of the time Shimi is used unless there is a need to specify the relationship.  
Half sibling's (unrelated) mother -Misha  
Maternal grandfather's sibling - Shashomi  
Great grandparent (Mother's parent's father) - Shashisho

 **Yem** **i** **:** Head of house also used as patriarch or matriarch and a genderless equivalent.

 

 

 

 

**(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Urui_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)**

 

 **Arai:** First Generation  
**Shirai:** Second generation  
**Ganrai:** Third generation  
**Norai:** Fourth generation  
**Hirai:** Fifth generation  
  
Mainly used to distinguish different generations of Lilim where it also serves as a form of honorific.

 **Orcha:** Demonic sake/wine made from the Irri fruit.

 **Mashen:** Wing-base  
The area where a winged demon's wings attach to their back.  
This area is highly sensitive, and remarkably fragile, injuries to the area rarely heal properly.  
The area is also a highly erogenous zone for most winged species.

 **Miri:** Destiny

 **Moira:** First gift or Fortuitous gift  
A traditional gift given to newly mated couples.

 **Mallakuu:** Game of chance and skill played with stick-dice and marker sticks.

 **Tharas:** Outcast, unworthy, untouchable.  
Usually someone who has been cast out and shunned by demon society for committing a serious crime and not showing remorse or refusing to pay restitution.

 **Dokar:** Filth, lowest of the low.  
Reserved for those whose crimes are considered especially heinous such as rape, or abusing someone that is unable to defend themselves.  
Even among tharas a dokar is looked down upon.

 


End file.
